


Day 4– Spanking

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Polyamory, Safeword Use, Sir Kink, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trans Wilson, light degradation, mistress kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: Wilson misbehaves, so House and Amber decide to punish him.





	Day 4– Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my drabble for day four of Kinktober! Spanking+Amber/Wilson/House as requested by an anon. Also fills the spanking square on my Season Of Kink bingo card!

“Over my knee. Now.”

Wilson whimpers. “Mistress, please, I-”

“What did I say, James? Over my knee, or I’ll have House put you there,” Amber warns.

Wilson bites his lip and nods. “Yes mistress,” he says, bending over her lap. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be. Disobeying House like that was very bad of you. I thought I trained you better than that, baby.”

Wilson swallows. “You did, mistress.”

“Then what’s the problem? Do you not respect House as much as me?”

Wilson doesn’t answer.

“Fine, then. Let me tell you what we’re going to do. I’m going to spank you five times-”  
Wilson lets out a sigh of relief.

“And then I’m going to let House spank you ten times. And then he’s going to put you on your back and fuck you until he’s satisfied, and I’m going to ride your face until I can’t hold myself up. Understood?”

Wilson moans softly at the idea. He’s already dripping wet and aching to be fucked. “Yes, mistress.”

Amber pets him. “Good boy. Safeword?”

Wilson practically purrs at the contact. “Red.”

“Color?”

“Green. I’m good, mistress.”

Amber smiles. “Okay, baby. Count each one for me.” She spanks Wilson fives times, each blow harder than the last. “My hand print looks so good on your ass,” she says.

Wilson moans and whimpers as Amber spanks him. “F-five, mistress,” he says, tearing up. “I love it. Wanna be able to see it when I look in the mirror later. Wanna see sir’s hand prints, too, mistress.”

“Alright, baby. You did good for me. House, go ahead,” she says.

“Thanks, cutthroat bitch,” House replies, picking Wilson up off her lap and bending him over his.

Amber rolls her eyes. “Are you ever going to stop calling me that?”

House grins. “Nope.”

“House,” Wilson mutters in annoyance.

House spanks him hard. “Excuse me?”Wilson gasps out a moan.

“Sir!” he corrects himself. “Sir. I’m sorry, sir. Please, punish me.”

“I’m going to, calm your little masochistic ass down,” House replies.

Wilson tries not to laugh. “Yes sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

“That’s a good boy,” House praises. “Color?”

Wilson sighs in exasperation, but bites his tongue. “Green, sir.”

“Good. Count for me, too. Pick up from where you left off.” And the House resumes Wilson’s punishment, landing five hits that leave Wilson’s ass bright red.

“Ten, sir,” he gasps out, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

“Good boy. Are you learning?” he asks, rubbing his ass soothingly.

Wilson tries to blink back the tears, gripping onto House’s leg. “Yes sir.” Before House can ask, he says,” Green, sir. Please, it hurts so good, please.”

“Needy whore,” House mutters.

Wilson whines loudly.

“Slut,” he grumbles. “Be quiet and take you punishment so we can move on.” House finishes Wilson’s punishment before giving him a chance to respond. When he’s finished, he pulls Wilson up and moves so that Wilson is straddling him. “How do you feel, baby?” he asks softly, running circles into Wilson’s back.

Wilson practically melts at the soft touch. He feels Amber’s hand join House’s and he takes a moment to lean against House’s chest. “Yellow,” he replies softly. “I’m okay, just need a break.” He smiles when he feels Amber’s lips press against his cheek, and House’s lips press against his forehead.

“Take your time,” Amber says.

Wilson hums and leans up to kiss House, then turns his head to kiss Amber. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” they reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites
> 
> I’m currently taking daily Kinktober drabble requests! Check out my writing blog for the details!


End file.
